The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and possible effectiveness of memantine, a drug which has been used in Germany for treatment of neurologic disorders (such as Parkinson's disease), but has not been approved in the US for any disease state. This study will look to see if memantine is helpful in curbing some of the effects seen with AIDS Dementia Complex (ADC).